


On Your Knees

by For Fucks Sake Shirogane (Nupitrr)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ahegao, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Come as Lube, Degradation, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Eye Sex, Eye Trauma, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Galra Trash Party, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Rape/Non-con Elements, Skull Fucking, Voltron trash party, eye fucking, im literally so sorry, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nupitrr/pseuds/For%20Fucks%20Sake%20Shirogane
Summary: Voltron gets captured, and Sendak takes his revenge





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't beta this at all, was too ashamed to. I might go through and fix errors and make minir additions to this

He opens his eyes to a room that's too familiar. The grey and purple hues around him gleaming with alien tech, the air humming with quintessence, and the foreign markings that he could still read. Their capture hadn't been a fever dream; they were aboard Zarkon’s ship.

 

He could feel the warmth of a laser blade hovering inches from the back of his neck. With his head ducked, he glanced to his left then his right. A blur of different colored suits. If nothing else, he was glad that the Galra hadn't separated them. 

 

Shiro breathed out slowly, trying to collect his thoughts as he raised his head slightly. The weapon drew back to match his motion, so Shiro sat up further until his back was straight. He rolled his shoulders some, feeling a slight burn in his arms from how they were secured behind his back.

 

One of the Galra, the one standing behind Lance, spoke something in a tongue even Shiro didn't understand. There was a rush of far off footsteps and the soft sound of a door sliding open to warn of his presence. The presence of whom was the last person Shiro would hope to see.

 

Sendak strolled into the room, arms crossed and flanked by multiple druids and soldiers. He wore a smile that Shiro knew too well; a smile of triumph, of knowing that he had the enemy right where he wanted them to be. Sendak crossed the room and sat in his grand throne, reclining with a long sigh.

 

“Well well, if it isn't you, Champion. I was wondering if I'd ever see your face again.” He drawled. Sendak inspected his claws for nonexistent imperfections while Shiro seethed. This was all a game for him. Voltron wasn't a threat yet, and Sendak knew it.

 

The tip of a spear poked Shiro in the back until he rose to his feet and walked forward. He didn't tear his eyes away from Sendak. Sendak didn't spare him a glance. He wasn't worth his attention, never had been and never would be. He had been a means for entertainment when he had arrived on this ship a year ago; now would be no different.

 

“What do you want from us, Sendak?” Shiro hissed, eyes narrowed at that smug grin on his face. Sendak crossed one leg over the other and finally lifted his gaze to his prisoner.

 

“You _know_ that’s not how you speak to me, Champion.” He had to bite back a laugh when Shiro bared his teeth at him. Sendak waved his hand, looking past Shiro at the rest of the paladins. The four guards grabbed each paladin by the hair and pulled their heads up. Four pairs of eyes snapped open, wild with fear and confusion. Shiro couldn’t turn to face them, couldn’t tell them that everything would be fine. He wasn’t even sure if it would be.

 

“Surrender, Champion. You belong to us, you are Galra. Your arm, your spirit, you body; it is all ours.” Sendak could see him visibly tense. He pushed his shoulders back and straightened his spine, trying to make his being more prominent. He was going to resist; Shiro wasn’t one to back down without a fight. He had prepared for that. Sendak gave a short nod to one of the druids beyond Shiro. He furrowed his brow in confusion, tensed, ready for whatever he was planning.

 

Or so he thought.

 

At the sound of Pidge’s voice, Shiro whipped around, ignoring the stabbing pain of the blade digging into his back. The druid had its blade against Pidge’s throat and was baring down, just enough to cause pain but not enough to draw blood. The other three followed suit until all four of his comrades were held at knife point.

 

Shiro turned back to Sendak with fury in his eyes. He went to lunge towards him but was stopped by arms around him, restraining him. How dare he threaten his team? The burning look in his eyes was akin to bloodlust.

 

“ _Leave them out of this_.” He screamed. Sendak’s smile only grew wider. Just the reaction he'd been expecting.

 

“Surrender yourself to me, or surrender them. Your choice.” His tone was blase. He didn't care who lived or who died. They were all pawns, all unimportant to him. No matter what choice he made, Sendak would get what he wanted, team be damned. 

 

He couldn't leave his team for dead. They were the reason he was here, alive and fighting. Without him, however, Voltron was nothing. They would never be able to combine again. They could find another black paladin though, couldn’t they?

 

He watched the emotions flicker over Shiro's face, settling on defeat. Shiro bowed his head and lowered his gaze to Sendak’s boots, brow furrowed with frustration. He let his shoulders sag from their tensed position.

 

“Just...don't hurt them.” Shiro whispered. He knew that would be his choice. Shiro cared more about his team than his own life and would gladly sacrifice himself for their well being. He was too generous in that way; it made him weak and submissive to others. Perfect.

 

Sendak snapped his fingers, and the druid behind him shoved him to his knees. The druids behind the rest of the paladins sheathed their weapons with one hand. The other stayed in their hair and pulled up, directing their attention to Shiro, Sendak, and the Galra around him. 

 

There were rapidly approaching footsteps behind him before Shiro’s head was ripped backwards. He opened his mouth and yelled only to have a slick fluid fill his mouth. Thick, syrupy liquid spilled down his throat until he was choking on it. When the bottle was empty, the soldier held his nose and mouth shut until they were sure Shiro had swallowed it all.

 

He almost didn’t want to know what they were up to. That had probably been some toxin that would shut his body down slowly. It could’ve been a concoction that would put him in the most pain he’d ever experienced so the Galra could laugh at him. Shiro felt heat prickle beneath his skin, spreading from head to toe in an instant and engulfing him in warmth.

 

“Killing you would be a waste, so we thought that maybe we’d put you to work.” Sendak’s tone was condescending, a voice he knew. Was it going to enhance him, make him into a bloodthirsty killer? They were going to throw him back into the arena, revive that infamous image they had built.

 

The sound of armor hitting the floor pulled Shiro from his thoughts. There was a hand in his hair again, and his head was pushed forward into the crotch of an awaiting Galra. The thick musk of the Galra’s fur filled his nose, and he could feel their cock pressed against his face. He tried to shove backwards, away from the humiliating scene, but a hand on the back of his head kept him in place.

 

“Easy there.” The soldier warned. Their claws dug into Shiro's scalp and he yelled, the sound muffled by their fur. He felt the blood rushing to his face as the soldier laughed. Shiro wanted nothing more than to slash their throat open, each and every one of them. His head was yanked back again, and Shiro was given a chance to look around. He didn’t dare look back at his team, instead trying to take stock of just how many Galra soldiers there were. He lost count after fifty, all in various states of undress.

 

They all began to crowd around him until the heat of bodies was almost unbearable. Shiro could feel the beads of sweat beginning at his hairline as his head was pulled forward again. The soldier in front of him had angled their cock towards his mouth. There was a nagging need inside of him to open his mouth wide and let them fuck his throat. He wanted to taste the hot fluid that leaked from the head of their manhood, and he wanted it all over his body, inside of his mouth, inside of his body. 

 

Aphrodisiac. They’d given him some sort of aphrodisiac.

 

Ignoring his own desires, Shiro pressed his lips shut as the Galra soldier thrust against his mouth, smearing the thick fluid across his cheek. It took all of his willpower not to moan at the feeling, his toes curling in his boots. No, this wasn’t happening. Not here, in front of everyone, in front of the other paladins and _Sendak_ of all people.

 

The drug was already becoming overwhelming. He could feel his own manhood began to throb, pressing against the front of his spacesuit. On the fifth pass of their cock Shiro's lips quivered. He wanted to pull away, but the other soldiers behind him held him still. Shiro felt the press of two, three, maybe five other Galra dicks, each pulsing with arousal and almost scalding against his skin. None of them were actually that hot, he realized; it was him who was burning up.

 

There were claws in his hair again, pulling his head back swiftly and he made some sort of sound between a moan and a scream. In the time it took to open his mouth, the head of the soldier’s cock was in his mouth. It had to be at least the thickness of his forearm, and he could feel the throbbing pulse against his tongue. He couldn’t hold it back this time. Shiro’s eyes fluttered and he moaned, letting them push their cock further into his mouth.

 

They were laughing now, hollering and cheering for him as he opened his mouth further. Shiro wanted to bite down, he wanted to prove that he wasn’t just going to sit back and take this. But he was, that was exactly what he was doing. His body rocked back and forth as the soldier guided him along his length. It hit the back of his throat hard once, twice, three times before he was sputtering and trying to pull back. They held him still, and the laughter grew louder. The soldier’s hips thrust forward and their whole length slid down his throat. Shiro’s eyes rolled back, and an animalistic noise erupted from his chest.

 

He felt the pressure on his arms lessen as the cuffs on them came undone. In the same breath, a new cuff was added to his right arm. Shiro didn’t need to see it to know what it did; that band would keep him from activating his Galra arm. As if he’d even think of doing that. He could barely think about anything past the dick thrusting in and out of his mouth.

 

Only when he began to see spots of black did Shiro realize he could barely breathe. He was on the brink of unconsciousness when the soldier pulled back, their cock withdrawing from his throat with an obscenely wet noise. His chest heaved with his labored breaths, eyes rapidly blinking tears away. Shiro was barely given a moment before two cocks pressed forward towards his mouth.

 

There was only so much restraint he could show at this point, and the little resistance he had was slipping away. He didn’t want this, it was just whatever they had made him drink. Yet when Shiro opened his mouth wide again in a vain attempt to fit both cocks in his mouth, his mantra began to slur. He leaned forward on his toes, tongue lapping across the head of one dick before moving to suck on the other. Shiro didn’t hesitate to moan his content against them.

 

There were hands on his suit, ripping the material open at the small of his back. Shiro’s body tensed as fingers stroked over his bare skin, tearing away the fabric as they moved up and down his body. A hand gripped his leaking member through his suit, giving it slow deliberate strokes until Shiro was trembling. Oh god, he was close already. He could feel the warmth pooling in his stomach, his breathing becoming more and more labored

 

The shaft in his mouth pulled back only to be replaced with thick clawed fingers. Shiro’s tongue laved slowly over each digit until drool ran down his chin. He almost whined when the fingers pulled back, another cock thrusting into his mouth. Shiro bobbed his head back and forth, letting it hit the back of his throat until it pulled out to be replaced with another one, who held his head still. Them and each soldier after him fucked into his mouth, hips snapping forward in short bursts.

 

Two wet fingers spread his ass open, penetrating and scissoring him; it was enough to send him over the edge. Shiro felt the heat wash over his body in waves, flooding his senses with the pleasure. He could feel the front of his suit grow wet as his cock spasmed within the confines of the fabric. Shiro let his eyes roll back as a guttural, animalistic moan escaped him. His hips rutted against the air, desperate for the fingers to go deeper, for someone to touch him, _anything_. 

 

It was shameful. He was so fucking shameful. He was a mess and they’d only just laid hands on him. He wanted to hide himself from everyone in the room, everyone in the galaxy. The pleasure slowly melted away only to be replaced with shame and humiliation. Shiro groaned and tugged at the hold his captor had on his hair.

 

The two fingers inside of him slid in deeper, running back and forth within him faster than before. Jolts of pain shot through his body with each thrust. He could feel where the claws scratched inside of him and just how thick each of the fingers were. There was dampness between his legs; he knew it was blood. Shiro felt his cock twitch with each thrust deeper. They were accompanied by the steady rhythm of the soldier in front of him as his dick went down his throat.

 

A claw hit a spot inside of him and Shiro blanched. The noise he made was like nothing he’d ever made. His cock twitched to life again, swelling under the attention it received. His reaction didn’t go unnoticed. The Galra in front of him thrust further down his throat until their pelvis was pressed against Shiro’s face. Their boot nudged at his growing erection, slowly massaging his balls . The fingers inside of him curled up to dig into that spot, letting their claws undulate against the nerves.

 

Shiro’s hips jerked forward wildly as he groaned. He could feel his cock throbbing, still raw from the last orgasm, yet he could feel the the pressure building up to an unbearable level once again. Shiro’s ragged breathing deepened as he felt cum shooting from his manhood once again.

 

Shiro’s teeth bared down on the flesh in his mouth. He vaguely registered the sound of the soldier groaning in front of him, hips jerking forward hard. Thick ropes of fluid filled his mouth with the bitter taste of Galra cum. The soldier held Shiro's head in place as he came, their cock pulsing on his tongue. He could feel it running down his jaw, heard it hitting the ground in heavy drops. The soldier gave a few final thrusts down Shiro’s throat, forcing him to swallow his seed before pulling out of his mouth.

 

They didn’t stop with the second orgasm. He felt lightheaded, coughing and gagging on the cum that he’d swallowed, overwhelmed by how aroused he still was. Shiro gulped down air, desperately trying to clear his mind of the drug and all of the endorphins flooding his system. Instead, another Galra stepped in front of him. Their hand was wrapped around their cock, jerking off furiously as they pressed their balls to Shiro’s mouth. His mouth opened instinctively and his tongue ran over the sac slowly, making soft noises as he tended to his sex.

 

Between the press of bodies and the feeling of Galra cocks rubbing against his skin, a hand snaked through the mess and grabbed Shiro’s arousal through the soaked fabric. Their claws mercilessly shredded the dripping fabric and let his swollen erection unstick itself from his stomach. Strings of cum bridged the gap between Shiro’s chest and his manhood. Those same claws traced teasing patterns over the sensitive head of his cock; they tugged at his foreskin until his hips bucked.

 

“Stop, please.” The voice sounded distant in his mind, sloppy and thick with lust. It took Shiro far too long to realize it was him begging in such a pathetic tone. The claws rubbed circles into his member and his body stiffened. The head of a cock pressed against his cheek and he turned towards it. He wanted it. He wanted to taste it,to feel it as it slid down his throat and thrust in and out of his mouth. He wanted to be used.

 

He _wanted_ to get control over himself

 

_He wanted to be fucked._

 

He wasn’t sure what he wanted, but when the fingers inside of him pulled out, he knew he wanted them back. Shiro’s whine was pitiful at best, drawn out from somewhere deep inside of him. He pushed back against the hand, hips jerking at any contact he received. The hand palmed his ass, rubbing slow circles into the skin with their thumb.

 

All at once, the hand pulled away and he was shoved face down into the ground. There was a hand in Shiro’s hair holding him in place. The hand on his ass rubbed slowly over each cheek, and Shiro’s hips jerked back. He heard the loud smack before he felt the sting. The hand ran over the reddened flesh before smacking against it over and over, altering sides until his cock was leaking, on the brink of cumming again.

 

“Are we allowed here?” A set of claws spread his butt cheeks apart. Shiro felt his hole clench and he whimpered, pressing his hips back until they spanked him again. The tip of a claw pressed against his hole until a finger slipped inside of him. Shiro whimpered as he was pushed over the edge again, yet another orgasm forced from his body. He felt his balls draw up as cum shot onto the floor beneath him. His hips shook with the effort it took to keep them in the air.

 

“Do what you want to him.” Sendak’s voice held no emotion as if he hadn't been observing them. Shiro couldn’t see his face, but he could imagine the same scowl he kept all the time. Was this the kind of the thing he saw everyday?

 

All thoughts stopped when the finger withdrew, followed by the press of something larger. _Much_ larger. Claws were digging into his hips as it pushed against his hole. Pain shot up his spine as they shoved their way inside of him, the head of their cock stretching him open. Shiro barely registered that he was screaming; all he could think about was the pain.

 

The soldier grabbed him by the waist and drove their hips forward, their erection sinking in inch by inch until their pelvis was flush with Shiro’s ass. He felt his eyes roll back in his head, fingers clawing weakly at the floor . Drool ran down his chin and puddled beneath him on the floor. There were yells of excitement all around him, but all he could focus on was the feeling of the Galra inside of him. He could feel every ridge and vein on their cock and how it pulsed against his walls. Shiro’s hole clenched around it as it drew back with a squelching noise, blood and precum mixing.

 

What little control he had slipped away from that point. The soldier thrust back into him and he sobbed, his voice cracking and quivering. His cock throbbed with fresh blood, swelling with the stimulation. The ridges on their cock rubbed against his prostate over and over again, and it took no time to drive him into another orgasm, one that set his legs shaking and his hips jerking. The soldier didn’t slow down, instead choosing to take short, deep thrusts into Shiro so hard that his body jerked forward some.

 

The hand in his hair pulled his head up towards another dick, throbbing with neglect inches from his mouth. There were hands guiding his onto leaking erections. His fingers wrapped around them on instinct and began jerking them off as if second nature. Shiro felt his lips part on their own accord, and the thick head of their cock filled his mouth.

 

When the soldier inside of him came, they fucked Shiro through their orgasm. Shiro could feeling his knees being rubbed raw from the friction of them against the floor. It should’ve hurt; the cock inside of his ass, the two threatening to break his jaw, and the rubbed raw skin of his knees should’ve sent pain through his body. Yet there he was, moaning, keening and whining for them to fuck him harder. Shiro felt himself clench as the erection pulled out of his ass, cum gushing from his gaping asshole before another filled him.

 

There was cum running down his fingertips, dripping down his arms and coating his skin. Shiro shuddered, biting his lip as the two dicks in his mouth pulled back to cum on his face. There was a new hand in his hair pulling him back into the lap of the soldier behind him. He felt his ass spread wide as they sheathed themself fully inside of Shiro. His head sagged on his shoulders, bobbing with each thrust the soldier made. The other Galra moved closer to them

 

Claws grabbed at his sticky face. He still tried his best to give the soldier a glare, but from the angle they were at it looked more like bedroom eyes. They laughed before pushing their cock against Shiro’s pursed lips. He groaned in protest for only a moment before he obliged, letting his jaw go slack as they thrust down his throat. He glanced down between his legs at his cock with pulsed and bounced with each thrust. 

 

A hand came down and wrapped around his cock, giving it short pumps until he was whimpering. Their claw dug into the slit while the others bit into the skin of his head and Shiro’s eyes rolled back. The moan was trapped in his throat, muffled by the thick shaft he was choking on. Cum shot out around the claw, painting his chest with seed. The hand moved up, running over the cum that streaked his pelvis and stopping at his stomach.

 

With every thrust, the outline of the soldier’s cock was visible through his skin. Shiro looked down in horror, moaning with each jerk of his body. It warped his stomach every time they fucked up into him. The soldier smeared his cum all over his stomach, leaving thick streaks of white on his skin. They chuckled before licking the cum off of their claws.

 

He could pick up on only a few words mostly praise and degradation. The taste of cum in his mouth became more familiar than his own saliva. Shiro's hips were numb with the pain, but he moaned with every thrust. He was vaguely aware or another orgasm, or maybe it was two being fucked out of him

 

After their second time cumming inside of Shiro, the solder pulled out and thrust between his butt cheeks briefly, smearing cum everywhere. A hand came down on his ass and he gasped. Another cock pressed against his lips and he eagerly swallowed it, drool running down his chin as he slurped at the thick precum dripping from its head.

 

“A good whore could take two of us.” One of them snarled  
They spread Shiro's legs open and watched as cum trickled from his ass. He whimpered, hips thrusting back against the hand that held him. One soldier thrust inside of him, burying their cock in his hole. The hands spread his butt cheeks open further as they drove themself deeper into Shiro.

 

The Galra in front of him came down his throat when a second soldier rubbed themselves against his stretched hole. Shiro whimpered around the thick cum in his mouth as the soldier pulled out of his mouth, letting the last of their cum spurt across his face. The familiar warmth of pain flooded his senses as they thrust into his hole, stretching his body further than before.

 

He didn't even yell this time. Shiro moaned, opening his mouth wide with his tongue out. His legs trembled as the two dicks thrust in and out of him. The friction was maddening; both soldiers were grunting and swearing with how tight it felt.

 

When Shiro came again, nothing came out. He felt the warmth of an orgasm fill him, but he had long since run out of cum. Shiro’s bottom lip quivered as his head drooped. He was panting with exertion, his entire body shaking every time one of the soldiers fucked into him. All at once they both stopped, balls deep inside of him.

 

“No!” he sobbed. His voice was slurred and hoarse. The Galra around him began to laugh, hollering and screaming as Shiro pushed his hips back against the two erections. They held him in place, refusing to let him thrust back against them.

 

“Look, it's begging!” One of them howled. Shiro whined when one of them pressed their manhood against his face. Two others moved closer at they came on his face. He lapped at the cum that dripped down his face greedily. His hand reached out for a cock that pulled away from his grip.

 

“Bet it would let us do anything to him.” the Galra who stepped in front of him purred. They pressed their leaking member to Shiro's lips until he yielded, parting his lips to let them inside. They pulled on his head until he was deep throating him, choking and moaning around his girth.

 

Another cock rubbed against him, cum dripping into his hair and streaking his face. They rutted against him through their orgasm, smearing cum across his face and matting it into his hair. The creature groaned in frustration as they fisted their cock.

 

There were voices all around him murmuring suggesting in Galra. Shiro could only pick out a few of them through with his drug addled mind and out of practice skills. He heard something about an eye, _his_ eye, and the word for commander being tossed around. They held his face to the light and examined him as his body bounced forward with each time they thrusted inside of him.

 

The two soldiers inside of his ass finally came, a thick torrent of their seed filling him until it gushed out around their dicks. Shiro’s eyes darted behind him as he keened, feeling another orgasm rock his body while they languidly fuck him until they were spent.

 

The events happened so fast he barely was aware it was happening. A set of claws dug into his left eye and twisted, breaking blood vessels and nerves as they went. He was screaming now, all he knew was screaming. They pulled the eye out with another tug. It was tossed aside with a flick of their wrist. Shiro felt blood gushing down his face from the wound, dripping down his chest and onto the floor in a grotesque puddle of blood and cum.

 

He figured they were becoming bored with him. Now they were going to destroy him, take him apart like some experiment. With his good eye he watched another soldier step in front of him, jerking themself off. A wave of horror filled him at the same time that they thrust forward into his eye socket. 

 

He thought he couldn't have screamed louder. He was certain his voice couldn't get louder, screams more desperate than they already were. When Shiro felt the Galra’s cock thrust inside of his skull, he proved himself wrong. The noise he made was inhuman, fell of raw pain and desperation. They held his arms behind him at the Galra fucked against his face.

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew there were two new soldiers inside of his ass, thrusting in with wet noises while cum got everywhere. Another took to his mouth again, shoving their dick down his throat mercilessly. All he could think about was the soldier fucking the space where his eye had been not long ago.

 

Every time they thrust in he felt the pressure on his brain. The speed became unbearable; he felt close to puking, maybe even passing out. The soldier gave a strangled noise and there was cum filling the hole. He could feel it running out of his nose and down his cheek, mixing with blood and mucus into a viscous mess of bodily fluids.

 

The soldier pulled out with a wet _pop_ , his cock dripping with blood and cum. A thick string of cum hung between the head of their cock and Shiro’s eye socket. They walked away only for another soldier to push inside of his eye hole. This one was less painful. Everything was less painful. He could feel the drugs taking over again, numbing the pain into pleasure. His cock hardened again.

 

His arms were released once he had stopped thrashing. Shiro raised trembling hands to wrap around a manhood that hung heavily beside him, stroking it sloppily. A hand began to fist his swollen member until he was shuddering with orgasm once more. Tears slid down his right cheek; cum oozed down the left.

 

When the third soldier began to fuck his eye, Shiro was a mess again. He was covered in the thick Galra cum from head to toe. Any moment he could he would beg to be fucked, moaning about how he loved being their slut. He reveled in the names they called him; his favorite was “Galra slut”, and when he heard that Shiro would moan hungrily. 

 

Time became meaningless. There was no need for time or intelligible words, no need for nothing but cock. That was what he was good for: being fucked over and over, used to breed. There was cum everywhere in and on his body. He could taste it every time he swallowed or coughed, and there was so much in his ass that he struggled to keep it in. He wanted to feel disgust and shame for what he was doing, for what they had done, but as another soldier pounded into him from behind as two worked his eye socket and mouth, all he could think about was being a good whore who swallowed all of the cum he was offered.

 

He had long since lost his sense of direction. Every few minutes he was lifted into the air only to be laid down on his back or rolled onto his stomach. Shiro tried to clear his head, to make something coherent come out. Every sound he made was a whimper, a moan, or him begging him to be fucked. He eventually gave up, finding it futile to try to talk when there was something down his throat anyway. 

 

One by one they stepped in front of Shiro, jerking themselves off until their load spilled onto his face. He sat with his legs splayed and mouth open wide, tongue waiting eagerly for each soldier. His prosthetic arm pumped at his own cock; he’d long lost count of how many times he had cum in that moment, let alone through their entire session. He felt his own cum dribble over his fingertips as Galra cum dripped down his body. He could barely open his eye up, lashes clotted with cum.

 

Somewhere across the room there was applause. Slow, deliberate, mocking applause filled the room. Shiro turned to find the source the sound and his eye met Sendak’s. His smile was a self satisfied one.

 

“Look how far the great have fallen.” he boomed. Shiro couldn't make out much that he said; his attention was wavering in and out, causing him to only catch snippets of what Sendak said. He was applauding his efforts and mocking him for the whore he'd become. Shiro tried to think of a protest but all he could manage was a whimper. 

 

Sendak crooked a finger at him. He didn't need to hear to understand what he wanted. Shiro rose to his feet slowly and walked forward, legs wobbling with each step. The hand was held palm out now; he stopped immediately. Sendak clicked his tongue at him, shaking his head slowly.

 

“Crawl. Whores don't walk in my presence.” he commanded, smile growing wider as Shiro's expression changed. He lowered himself to his hands and knees and slowly made his way across the room. Sendak’s hand moved in his lap. The disgusting needy feeling began to burn in his chest again. Was Sendak going to fuck him too?

 

He stopped a few inches from his feet and looked up at him. This champion was a sight to see; once a strong feared warrior, he had been reduced to a begging slut so quickly. Frankly, Sendak liked this look better. Shiro staring up at him from between his thighs, cum smeared across his face and lips parted, was a sight he didn't know he'd yearned for up until now.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Champion? Do you need me?” he could see the drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. He was actually salivating at the thought of him.

 

“Yes sir please.” he slurred. His hand moved up to grip Sendak’s thigh. “I need it, please fuck my mouth, my eye, anything _please._ ” his voice was whiny and pathetic. His fingertips dug into the fabric of Sendak’s suit, desperately clawing at it as if his feeble attempts would rip his clothes.

 

Sendak uttered a deep chuckle. His Galra hand undid the zipper that ran down the front of his suit until the fur beneath was exposed. Shiro’s eyes followed his hand down to his crotch. He keened softly when Sendak took himself into his hand, stroking his swelling erection. 

 

He was much bigger than the Galra soldiers who had fucked him before. Something in the back of his mind nagged that he wouldn't be able to fit his hand around it let alone his mouth. Nevertheless Shiro reached a cautious hand forward, running his fingertips over the thick ridges that ran down the length of his cock. It throbbed under his touch; Shiro lifted his hips in anticipation.

 

Sendak grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him forward until his lips were pressed against the pulsing head of his cock. Shiro purred as he ran his tongue over every inch, both hands wrapped around the girth of his erection. Shiro lapped hungrily at the thick precum that leaked slowly from the tip of his manhood until his lips were covered in it.

 

“Does it taste good, Champion?” Sendak purred, his voice a low growl. Shiro opened his mouth to display all the precum sitting on his tongue, making soft moans as Sendak examined him. He leaned forward and opened his mouth as wide as he could to suck on the head of Sendak’s cock. 

 

His tongue laved over the hot flesh lovingly, hands stroking the rest of his erection until he was cumming. Shiro sucked on the tip, savoring every drop of his seed that filled his mouth until it began to run down his jaw. The rest ended up on his face; he could feel some of it coming out of his nose, overwhelming his mouth.

 

Sendak sighed, stroking his still hard member with one hand. His Galra hand wrapped around Shiro’s throat and lifted him into his lap. His legs trembled as he straddled Sendak. He could feel the head of his cock pressed against his ass, rubbing against his hole. Cum dripped out of him and onto Sendak’s cock, dripping down into his lap.

 

“Look how far your leader has fallen.” he laughed, hand patting Shiro's ass. He whimpered, hips pressing back against Sendak’s cock. The tip nudged against his hole and he pushed back against it with a moan. Sendak grabbed his hips and pushed up into him, feeling his body yield around him. It slid in slowly, Shiro sinking back into his lap.

 

He was halfway inside when Shiro made a noise of displeasure. His hand dug into Sendak’s shoulder, hole clenching vainly around his cock. He felt Sendak’s claws dig into his hips and fucked up into him until he bottomed out inside of him. Shiro's eye widened, mouth opening in shock. The cry of pain melted into a desperate moan. His eyes crossed and his legs shook as he came across both of their chests.

 

Sendak pulled out slowly until he was halfway inside of him again before thrusting in to the hilt once more. Shiro’s head lolled to the side as his body was jarred with each thrust. He felt the saliva running from the corner of his mouth, and his lips curved into a drunken smile.

 

As he thrust up into him, drawing out hungry moans with each movement, Sendak laughed. He loved the feeling of Shiro, his hole clenched around his cock every time he moved. His fingers dug into Sendak’s shoulders as he pressed his hips down to meet each thrust. Shiro placed one hand over his stomach, staring blankly down at the bulge of Sendak’s cock as he fucked him.

 

“Beg for me, Champion. Tell me how much you want me.” Sendak growled. He drove his manhood up into his prostate and Shiro sobbed, fingers digging deep into Sendak’s fur. 

 

“Please yes commander fuck me! I need you to fill me with your cum.” his voice broke one a particularly hard thrust. He could feel tears streaking down his face. “Please please I need it I need it! I'm your slut, please breed me!” Sendak was grinning now, and he leaned in next to Shiro's ear.

 

“Denounce Voltron.” the two words seemed to echo in the room. Shiro’s eye met Sendak’s yellow one as if something in his mind finally snapped. He shouldn't. His lips were forming the words. He _couldn't._ His voice was coming out. _His team needed him._ The words were coming out.

 

“I'm no longer part of Voltron. It is disbanded.” his voice quivered on the last syllable. The room seemed to press down on the other paladins. They watched in horror, saw him descend. Pidge cried out. Hunk looked away. Lance and Keith held each other's horrified gaze.

 

His scream was breathless as Sendak came. He was fucked through the orgasm, each thrust sending a fesh wave of cum imside of him. By the fifth stroke it was gushing out around his cock.

"Declare your loyalty to me." Sendak whispered. Shiro stared blankly at him, body shuddering with orgasm. His lips parted, drool running over swollen lips. His smile was as dazed as he was. 

_"Vrepit sa."_

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize but also this was lowkey fun to write. I'll be writing more shiro/galra and shiro/sendak soon


End file.
